Problème d'équilibre
by Lou Celestial
Summary: Samantha Knight, William Dunbar, un skatepark désert et le ciel qui s'ensanglante.


xxx

Problème d'équilibre

xxx

Le soleil se couche sur le skate-park, et ce soir, il est bien parti pour la noyade. Le ciel saigne des larmes de rancœur, posé entre trois arbres au creux desquels il s'enfonce, entre les branches, comme un cœur arraché qui convulse et éructe ses derniers bouillons d'hémoglobine dans un lit de sérum physiologique. Le rouge se dilue dans l'eau, il s'estompe et les nuées s'en teintent telles des gazes. Et puis le cœur, le soleil – elle ne sait plus – sombre.

C'est ironique, parce que Sam n'a pas de cœur. Elle a conscience de son anormalité et elle s'en moque, ou plutôt, elle voudrait s'en moquer. Les papillons lui tournent autour comme autant de rêves dans un filet qu'elle écrase. Ça ne sert pas à grand-chose, de ressentir, lors d'un vol à l'étalage.

Personne n'a payé la facture d'électricité du mois dernier. Ce n'est pas très grave, puisqu'on est en été, et puis elle préfère partir, le soir, loin de l'espace confiné de sa chambre où de toute façon on ne la cherchera pas pour un autre motif que de choisir un témoin à son engueulade. Dehors, tout est calme pour les oreilles, et puis l'air est électrique. On la sent, la tension. La vie.

C'est un petit bout d'être libre puisque rien ne l'empêche d'aller ailleurs. Et pourtant elle reste, son skate sous les pieds.

Le vent qui siffle à ses oreilles et le délice d'un déséquilibre soudain que l'on rattrape de justesse. C'est bon, la pensée qu'une erreur lui aurait coûté une mauvaise chute… de la douleur et peut-être même une fracture. Elle roule sans protections, comme elle vit. C'est une armure qu'elle se réserve pour les grands jours.

Le danger. L'adrénaline. Le risque.

Et puis lorsqu'elle se retourne, une silhouette qui manque de lui faire perdre de sa maîtrise. Sauvant la mise après son faux mouvement, elle s'arrête en bas de la rampe et se laisse rouler vers lui. Il a le sourire des grands optimistes, mais il est assis seul sur un banc avec le menton posé sur ses poings et ça, ça ne trompe pas.

-Tiens, mais qui voilà ? Ce cher Dunbar…

Le garçon sursaute à son arrivée, à croire qu'il ne l'avait pas vue.

-On se connait ?

-T'es une star, tu sais… Renvoyé de Matheson pour avoir fait du zèle en amour, ça ne se voit pas tous les quatre matins.

Grimace du beau brun.

-Et tu es ?

-Samantha Knight, de la classe de quatrième B.

-Je suppose que ça jase dans les couloirs.

-Tout juste. T'es vraiment naïf, mon pauvre.

Il détourne les yeux, et puis il les lève vraiment vers elle. Ses pupilles se confondent avec les iris. C'est un peu bizarre, et ça ne la froisse pas lorsqu'il la dévisage comme s'il ne l'avait encore jamais regardée. Il a un regard tellement différent de ceux dont elle a l'habitude. Face au sien, froid et analytique, il est gonflé d'espoir.

Stupide.

Elle a envie de se moquer. Mais elle a aussi un peu pitié. Juste un petit peu.

-Tu tiens comment, sur un skateboard ?

xxx

xxx

William remonte ses manches pour masquer ses écorchures.

-Tiens, tu es de retour ?

Il la salue comme si elle l'avait quitté il y a quelques heures. Ça fait nerveux et ça ne la trompe pas. Il est gêné d'avoir été surpris, à retourner ici alors que cela faisait bien des semaines qu'il n'y a pas mis les pieds. Elle était partie et il avait vite cessé de s'écorcher la tête et les coudes sur les rampes.

Le skate-park n'a pas changé d'un poil.

William… peut-être aussi.

-Je suis revenue, le déménagement a été un échec. Le futur mari numéro quatre a compris que ma mère n'avait pas un rond, alors…

Elle hausse les épaules.

-Tu es vraiment nul sur une planche. Je me demande ce qui te pousse à continuer.

Il lui adresse un clin d'œil insouciant. Il enfonce ses mains dans ses poches, les pouces en-dehors, et shoote dans les gravillons qui parsèment le chemin pour regarder ailleurs. Il a le même air optimiste que la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu.

-Boarf, moi, tu sais…

-Comment elle s'appelle ?

Sourire crispé.

-Tu reviens à Matheson, je suppose ? botte-t-il en touche.

-Tu lui as offert des roses de la plate-bande en face, je suppose ? rétorque-t-elle sur le même ton. Il y a de nouvelles coupes bien nettes sur le massif de droite.

William soupire. Elle s'attarde sur sa veste ouverte et sur les mèches brunes qui viennent se lover dans le col. Est-ce qu'il faut toujours qu'il y ait des gens comme elle et lui, incapables d'aimer comme il se doit ? Il n'a pas perdu sa culture de l'excès et elle son indifférence qui la pousse à sourire devant les avances et à dire, de ce même petit ton enjoué et écrasant, « non », après un baiser piqué au coin des lèvres en plus du porte-monnaie.

Elle a encore pitié de lui et c'est presque avec mépris, mais il y a aussi autre chose, qui la pousse à ne pas le planter là. Et elle sait qu'il pense la même chose d'elle qui ne sait pas être clean.

-Yumi, il lâche, avec un petit rire.

Silence navré.

Une feuille décolle dans une bourrasque.

-C'est bizarre. Elle cache quelque chose, avec sa bande. C'est ça qui doit l'éloigner de moi.

Elle laisse rouler son skate un peu plus loin.

xxx

xxx

-Dunbar, hé, Dunbar !

Elle court dans le parc et le rattrape, essoufflée.

-Tu as encore la tête dans la lune ?!

Le garçon se retourne, et pendant un instant, elle se demande s'il est imaginable qu'elle se soit trompée de personne tant son regard est perdu. Et puis, l'égarement passé, il lui offre un grand sourire lumineux.

-Mais non, tu ne la vois pas ? dit-il en posant les deux mains sur son crâne. La lune est bien trop loin, et puis, comment je l'y aurais envoyée ?

-Ouhlà, t'as fumé la moquette, toi.

-Il y a des gens qui fument leur moquette ? Beurk. Ça doit avoir un goût bizarre.

Samantha le fixe de travers. Il se gratte la tête, embarrassé. Ça repousse ses épis et ça fait… ridicule. Son allure générale respire ce mot. Il ne se ressemble plus et soudain, Sam devine que son dernier pépin au cœur lui a fait dérailler l'esprit en prime.

-C'est ton humour qui est devenu bizarre.

xxx

xxx

William enchaîne les tricks comme un dieu. Il ne transpire même pas, et elle ne le voit presque jamais s'entraîner. Quand elle tombe par hasard sur lui, c'est surnaturel. Ses muscles jouent sous le soleil qu'il ne prend pas, il ne halète pas non plus, et il semble qu'il soit dans l'incapacité de chuter.

Et lorsqu'il s'arrête, il ne laisse pas deviner le moindre signe de fatigue.

Par contre, il a toujours le même air halluciné et ses neurones ne montrent pas la moindre amélioration. Elle lui a parlé une autre fois, il ne la reconnaissait toujours pas. Il avait pris son skate parce qu'on lui avait dit de le faire. Un énième trait d'humour qu'il avait assimilé au premier degré.

On aurait cru à un jumeau retardé. Retardé, mais pas sur la rampe.

xxx

xxx

Sam s'arrête au milieu d'une figure. Elle se la casse. Encore une qu'elle ne partagera pas avec William avant qu'on ait réussi à le coller devant un neurochirurgien. Avec Odd, sûrement, mais il y a quelque chose de différent lorsqu'elle parle avec le petit blond. Une tension et cette admiration qu'elle cultive et qu'elle méprise, se contentant d'attendre un moyen de la mettre à profit.

Elle se casse la figure, donc, parce qu'il est là. Et qu'il n'a pas cet air de légume cuit à la vapeur qu'il se traîne depuis un petit bout de temps, pourtant. Au contraire, il a l'air perdu et abattu des jours de grande défaite.

Yumi lui a mis les points sur les i, elle se répète entre ses dents. Elle s'approche.

-Ce n'est pas ça, anticipe-t-il avant qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

C'est bon signe. Le légume est fini. William a récupéré ses capacités cérébrales et elle son vieux chiot à couver de ses sarcasmes à mots couverts. En elle, ça tressaute de joie et elle ose s'avouer qu'il lui avait manquée. Un peu. Juste un peu.

Alors elle la joue plus fine qu'elle ne l'a fait depuis un bon mois. Il lui faut un bon quart d'heure de tentatives, tout de même, et pour finir c'est elle qui se retrouve à lui avouer, de dégoût, ses propres soucis en matière de cœur de pierre à faire sauter la massette de son sculpteur. Echec. Rôles inversés. Ça devenait trop étrange, d'embrasser un seul gars les yeux ouverts en attendant qu'il en ait marre. Elle se demande ce qu'il en a à foutre.

Et puis, par accident, elle lui arrache à demi-mots la nature de ses problèmes.

Il avoue. Pour Yumi, pour sa vie sociale détruite.

Qu'il n'est qu'une catastrophe.

Elle a envie de rire. L'amour attise l'indifférence et vice-versa. C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle ils ne sont pas plus mal, tous les deux, à laisser échapper sous des euphémismes les loques de leur cage thoracique. Elle regarde la sienne, soulevée au gré de son souffle sous le moule d'un t-shirt trempé de sueur. Tiens, il transpire. Ça fait encore plus boucler ses mèches un peu ridicules, sur son front, sur son crâne, sur sa nuque. Il est redevenu entièrement normal, même sur ce point.

-Je ne la comprends pas. Copains et puis c'est tout, c'est synonyme de fuir et de faire comme si j'avais la peste ? …enfin si, je la comprends.

-Moi, oui. C'est une salope.

Il ouvre la bouche, comme pour nier, et puis la referme avant de dire, visage fermé :

-Tu le piges si vite parce que tu crois que tu lui ressembles ?

Oui, elle se dit sans se sentir blessée. Et non, surtout pas.

Elle trompe son copain pour quelques circuits électroniques et un bon revendeur d'or. Elle ne sait pas plus ce qu'elle veut que Yumi, mais elle, elle le fait bien. Et ça ne la dérange même pas qu'on le lui dise en face.

Le ciel a été rouge, ce soir. Sanglant de deux cœurs qui ont laissé un vide sous les côtes. L'un qui l'a toujours été et tente de le combler en y tissant sa toile d'araignée sauvage. L'autre qui se perce et y renfonce des aiguilles à tricoter en attendant la dernière balle. Et le sang s'est échappé, pour encroûter la voûte céleste de son ombre brune du crépuscule.

Il y en a qui disent que les couchers de soleil pourpres annoncent un grand vent pour le lendemain. Il y en a d'autres qui ne croient plus grand-chose pour leur futur sinon un autre recommencement. Sam regarde les yeux noirs, les yeux qui font un clin d'œil aux étoiles sans que ne batte un cil lorsqu'enfin la vague d'optimisme y déferle de nouveau derrière une insulte. C'est un optimisme amer, cette fois. Le sang a séché et y a laissé ses coulées invisibles dans l'obscurité.

Sam lâche son skate et se dit qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir à remplir du vide. Elle se dit aussi qu'elle ne devrait pas se soucier d'être comme ces gens qui ressentent l'amour à sa juste dose, quelle qu'elle soit, parce que les autres aussi se mentent, et échouent, et se trompent en croyant saisir les étoiles. Elle se dit qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'être normale. Qu'elle peut se contenter d'être un échec, de n'aimer personne sinon elle-même, et d'en être satisfaite. Au moins, elle ne sera jamais blessée que par elle-même, au contraire de Dunbar.

Mais quand même. Elle aimerait bien savoir ce que cela fait, de ressentir si fort. Comme lui. Alors que lui voudrait plus que tout arrêter, et rien que pour une minute, lui ressembler.

William et elle, ils sont toujours les deux côtés de la balance. Impossible de trouver leur contrepoids.

Alors soudain, elle a une idée. Elle s'appuie d'une main sur le rebord du banc où ils sont assis, pose l'autre sur l'épaule de son compagnon puis se redresse, tendue sur la pointe des pieds, vers lui, et lui pose un baiser sur les lèvres qu'elle renouvelle aussitôt. Et elle y plonge, plonge, plonge avec la langue, goulûment, et part y puiser tout le poids qu'il possède et qui lui manque à elle.

Pour rétablir l'équilibre.

Et lorsqu'elle se glisse devant lui et qu'il lui répond, puis qu'ils se séparent, elle réalise.

-Ça n'est pas plus mal finalement, murmure l'une de leurs deux voix sans qu'ils ne sachent laquelle.

Et c'est tellement normal.

-Fais gaffe, se moque-t-elle lorsque le silence prend de l'envergure, tu risquerais de tomber amoureux.

Les deux idiots s'esclaffent.


End file.
